Reluctant Heroes
by PreuBen
Summary: Long ago it was said that with death comes freedom and in a squad where death is common and very few survive their first mission, I started to wonder. What do the 'Wings of Freedom' truly mean? Jean/OC (Rated for Violence) (Title Change)
1. Prologue

**Song: Reluctant Heroes – Shingeki no Kyojin OST**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin and do NOT claim that I do.**

**A/N: After pressuring from my Beta (Because she believes Levi is an over-loved Midget) I'll be writing both a Jean/OC and Levi/OC fiction. My character for the Levi/OC will take a bit of time as I'm still working out their story, but this one was ready and waiting to be published.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**We are Soldiers**

"Mama!" The young mother barely blinked before finding herself nearly toppling over from the forced that collided against her legs. "Papa's coming home today right?"

After regaining her balance, the mother looked downwards to look at her youngest, her only daughter. The petite child gazing back with the brightest green orbs, dazzling with such joy. The mother gave a laugh before kneeling before her daughter, ruffling her short locks ever so gently.

"Yes Elfi, He'll return today bringing with him new information about the Titans." The mother smiled as her daughter's face lit up with such awe.

The child had been fascinated with her father's war stories since she was just a babe. Exclaiming from a very young age that she too dreamed of wearing her father's uniform, standing side by side as they fought Titans with one another. Becoming a sign of Hope…

"You still have to wait, Squirt." The small child puffed her cheeks as she turned sharply and came face to face with her older brother. "I'll be enlisting next year; you still have to wait another two years." The boy grinned as he found a pleasure in his sister's burning red cheeks.

"So what?! Two years will fly before you know it! Before you know it, I'll be rising in the ranks and leaving your butt behind."

The mother watched on with a mixture of emotions. She wanted her children to chase their dreams just like their father had. But what mother could idly stand by and not worry every moment over the safety and well-being of her children.

She had resented her husband long ago for filling the small children's minds with stories of the world outside the Walls. But with time, resentment faded away. There was no point in being upset with someone when you didn't know if they would be there the next day.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Papa!" The small young chimed before running passed her brother and towards the front door to greet her father. Her brother giving out a loud cry before following close behind.

"Kids, don't jump on him so soon, he needs rest." The mother spoke as she released a sigh, slowly making her own way towards the front door of the small home. Her blood ran cold as she realized though….that her children weren't squealing in delight.

Rounding the corner she came face to face with the man her husband called his best friend. Tears slipping down his bandaged cheeks as he gave a salute; trying his hardest to keep composed and to stop the trembling of his body.

The mother gave a loud gasp as she tried to keep her own tears from spilling.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Song: Reluctant Heroes - Shuya Fay_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin and do NOT claim that I do._**

**_A/N: I've had this very determined, strong-willed character swirling in my head for forever. It's a weird change of pace from Okita Yuu (Neko Nikki) who is a generally quiet and easily deterred character. This little girl is going to be so fun to write._**

* * *

**Chapter One **

_Grief… it was something that affected almost every family member that had someone dear to them in the Survey Corps._

_There were very few that survived more than a couple of years and even after spending years fighting Titans and learning their every movement. You were never guaranteed survival, because there were just too many situations you couldn't predict._

_That was what had taken Gerald Zimmerman's life, a situation he wasn't prepared for. He was faced with the choice of charging in and saving the man he called his best friend or standing by and watching the man he cared for die. _

_It didn't surprise anyone when the older man charged head first and easily sliced the Titan's hand clear off, watching as the limb and his friend dropped to the ground. Though it did surprise everyone when the Titan threw his head forward and bit down hard on the airborne man. _

_No one had time to react before the man they had come to cherish was gone…_

…_Leaving behind a family of three with tears stained faces._

_And like any other family that had those enlisted, they went through their stages of grief. Though spending little time grieving before they came to an acceptance that he was gone. They had already prepared themselves for the news all those years ago._

_If wasn't as if his death didn't affect them tough…_

"_Ma….I-I can't…" The son sobbed as he buried his face into his arm, trying desperately to hide his tears from his mother and sister._

"_It's alright, your father is proud of you no matter what you choose." The mother spoke as she gathered her son into her arms, running her fingers through his hair as she tried to soothe the young child._

"_I-I want to s-see the world….b-but I don't want to die a pointless death, like Dad." The boy sobbed harder as he gripped onto his mother's clothing, desperately holding onto her._

"_There is no such thing as a pointless death." The woman spoke with a fallen expression. "Everything is this world is given a purpose and when that purpose is met they are fulfilled. Your father's purpose was to give my two angels life, to give us love, and to be an amazing friend to all those around him." She tried holding back her own tears as she remembered the man she had loved so dearly, trying her hardest not to cry in front of her children. "Even though you may see his death as being pointless, your father saved someone else's life and he was given a chance to return home to see his baby for the first time."_

"_But Dad doesn't get to come home and see us….he doesn't get to see us graduate and be proud…..he doesn't get to see me crying like a baby because I don't want to enlisted anymore…." _

_The mother didn't know what to say to those words, because she thought the same thing countless times before. Crying to herself when her children were tucked away, wishing she had just one more moment to hold her husband and whisper her words of love._

"…_I'll make im proud for the both of us." The voice cut through the silence and caused the mother and small boy to perk. Turning their attention towards the only other occupant of the house, and coming face to face with a boyish looking girl, eyes bright with such determination._

"_I'll soar and help in the elimination of all Titans, I'll make sure everyone who died trying to achieve this dream, will not have died a pointless death, with their sacrifice, I'll make sure we win this war." _

_Both stared in shock at the nine-year old girl, watching the fire dance in her eyes._

"_I'll make Papa proud; I'll survive and make sure you both will see the beautiful world outside of these Walls." Turning her attention upwards and to her two remaining family members, she smiled brightly. "Don't worry if you can't fly, I'll be your wings."_

**_~ X ~_**

It was unbearable, being crowded into the small wagon with the many others that had enlisted. Squeezed shoulder to shoulder with others that smelled as if they hadn't bathed in weeks, it was easy to understand the look of disgust on others faces.

Those were the ones that wouldn't last very long during training. If you couldn't bear the body odor of those around you, how would you possibly stomach the sights you were bound to witness?

There was no guarantee of safety any longer when joining the Military, not since the fall of Wall Maria. You could no longer hang onto the Military and know you were getting three warm meals a day with doing little to nothing. You either graduated in the Top 10 and secured a place in the Military Police, or we were stationed with the Garrison and prayed there wasn't another incident like Wall Maria.

It disgusted the young woman that sat wedged between two men much larger in size compared. Yet they paid little mind to her, finding her appearance rather odd and menacing.

Her Charcoal locks were chopped at odd angles, resembling a hairstyle found on men rather than women. Her bright green orbs narrowed in a look of pure determination, she knew why she was here and no one would stand in her way.

It unsettled those around her; they spent most of their lives around woman that had settled to the domestic lifestyle, stern and motherly….nothing like this.

It was finally a boy that didn't look much older than herself that gathered the courage to speak up and try to start small talk to those around him. When none replied, he looked a tad disheartened but tried once again looking to her this time.

"Hello, My name is Marco Bott. You?"

She stared for a few moments at the beaming boy who looked every so joyful. It was odd seeing someone look just so generally positive, even though they were being wheeled away to a camp where people were known to die from the intense training.

"…Elfriede Zimmerman." She answered after a few moments and found a warm bubble form in the pit of her stomach as the boy's face seem to light up even more at her answer.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Elfriede."


	3. Chapter 2

**Song: Titanium – Ashe (Cover)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shigeki no Kyojin, nor do I claim to.**

**A/N: Sorry on delays, I've been consumed with playing Minecraft with a group of new friends.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Rite of Passage

Her father had told her of this, spoken of how you would be treated as less than the dirt beneath your feet. Explained in great detail the your goal would be questioned and many wavered under the harsh treatment, losing themselves, and soon finding themselves packed onto a wagon heading home.

"_Never lose your resolve, harden your passion. If you know never lose sight of your goal, you'll be just fine." _

The words rang inside her mind, repeating as she watched the Instructor stop before each trainee he deemed weak. Antagonizing each one, trying to determine which were strong enough to deal with the verbal assault.

"You there!" The voice boomed as the instructor marched up to yet another trainee he determined was weak in their resolve.

"Y-Yes sir!" The rather small blonde haired boy chirped as he stood rigid and performed the proper salute they were taught a few days prior.

"Who are you?!"

"Armin Arlert, from Zhiganshina!" Elfriede could see the shake in his form from where she stood two rows back. Watched as he tried his hardest to appear unnerved in front of his superior.

"Arlert, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to aid Humanity's Victory!" Arlert replied back as he kept his eyes firmly shut, trying to shield himself from the intimidating stare he was receiving.

"That's indeed wonderful, you'll feed the titans!" Shadis snapped with a small smirk before gripping Arlert's head and forcing him to turn fully around. "Row 3, about face!"

Elfriede wasn't worried about herself in the least, and it showed in her form. She was completely unnerved by this whole event, and looked a tad bit bored. She found it slightly aggravating that this was something that needed to be done, if you weren't positive in your goals, you shouldn't have enlisted.

"Who are you?"

"Thomas Wagner, from Trost!"

"I can't hear you!"

The voices faded away as Elfriede's attention was dragged away from the instructor and focused on those that surrounded her. Looking to see which ones were shaking in their boots and which were standing tall and proud. How many would be leaving this very day? Her father had once said that large numbers left this very day.

She didn't let her gaze linger very long on each individual, and soon she found herself staring at the lad that stood to her left. He stood about a foot taller than her which was much of an accomplishment. Though it was the shit-eating grin that spread from cheek to cheek that caught her attention, and irked her to no end.

"We're next…" Elfriede heard ever so softly from her right, she had barely managed to catch that something was actually spoken. Turning her gaze to her right she was met with the sight of a rather nervous Marco. The normally positive boy looked a tad unnerved as Shadis finished walking through the row in front of them, calling out that their row was next.

"Don't worry so much." Elfriede piped up in a hushed whisper. "You know why you're here, don't let anyone crush your dreams." A small smile graced Marco's lips as the words left her own. Even if the pair had barely known each other, he had found a small comfort in her.

"Listen up! I've seen a lot of shit in my time, but you are the sorriest pieces of shit I've ever seen." Shadis called out as he made his way closer and closer to where the pair were standing. "You're in for three years of hell!"

It was after this statement did Shadis pause and stop in front of the lad that was standing to Elfriede's left, wearing the same shit-eating grin. It remained until Shadis focused his gaze on the boy, and it quickly slipped off his face.

"Who are you?!"

"Jean Kirschstein, from Trost!" The boy piped as he performed that proper military salute, standing tall and proud like a solider should.

"What are you doing here?" The questioned seemed to baffle the boy as he wavered for the slightest moment before his grin returned full force.

"Joining the Military Police, for a life deep within in walls." He answered staring Shadis straight in the eye. Elfriede could only mentally face-palm at such blunt and honest answer.

"Oh, I see…" Shadis began which only caused Jean's grin to increase in size, feeling as if he was given a approved answer. "You want access to the interior?"

"Yes."

It happened in a split second, Shadis leaning forward and colliding his head roughly with Jean's. Causing the lad to release a sharp cry of pain as he collapsed to his knees in pain, gripping his head tightly as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Who said you could sit down?!" Shadis snapped as he nudged the fallen boy with his boot. "Anyone who can't handle this will never make the Military Police!"

"Tch….dumbass…." Elfriede muttered under her breathe, she was having a hard time believing the boy. Didn't he realize that even thought that was a truthful answer, it was a pretty crappy one?

"What was that?" Shadis questioned as he turned his attention onto her. She could only silently curse as she realized her mistake too late. She had hoped that he would see her resolve and leave her be, but of course she had to open her trap. "Who are you?"

"Elfriede Zimmermann, Jinae City, Wall Rose South District." She spoke as she performed the salute she had practiced countless times since childhood. She knew there would be no fault in her stance, because she wouldn't let herself have fault.

"And what are you doing here Elfi?" Shadis spoke and smirked as he noticed the twitch in her form at the being called by such a ridiculous pet name.

She shook off the thoughts and berated herself for showing any sign of weakness, knowing that it would be used against her for this moment on. "I will become the Wings of Freedom and lead Humanity to Victory." She spoke with such a harden determination as she stared into those coal black orbs, making sure the man before her knew she was speaking nothing but truth.

"A bold statement, cocky ones like you are the first to die on the field." Shadis spoke, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Shadis liked the fire that danced in those hazel orbs. It was the fire of a fighter….he only wondered how long it would take before that fire would die out.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" He continued turning his attention to the taller freckled boy that stood to Elfriede's right.

"Marco Bodt, Jinae City, Wall Rose South Distract!" I want to join the Military Police, to offer the King my body and self in service." Marco spoke with a nervous smile, hoping that his answer would suffice and he wouldn't be head-butted as well.

"…Really? I'm glad to hear that, good luck." The nervousness that consumed Marco faded away at those words, feeling a small ease. Yet it returned ten-fold as Shadis's gaze narrowed and he began speaking once more. "However, the King doesn't want your body."

"Next you!"

Marco remained stunned until Shadis was quite a distance away, scolding the trainee named Connie for performing the salute incorrectly. His body shook as he wondered if he truly belonged here, was he strong enough to pursue his dream until the end?

"Don't let his words bother you so much, they're spoke to shake you." Elfriede's voice ripped through Marco's own thoughts and snapped him out of his confused state. Turning he stared at the smaller girl and found a small comfort in his presence once more. "And you, it can't still hurt, get off your ass."

Marco watched as Elfriede hissed and nudged the lad known as Jean roughly with her foot. Causing him to quietly snap in return before he pulled himself to his feet, rubbing at his forehead. He kept casting glares out of the corner of his eyes to which the passive girl ignored.

Yeah…..he could do this…


End file.
